The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor integrated circuit which have a filter circuit.
In related art, regarding a semiconductor integrated circuit, low power consumption and high-speed performance are strongly required for general-purpose memory such as flash memory.
In general, a flash memory and the like are provided with various modes to satisfy the low power consumption requirement. For example, a method is employed in which a low power consumption mode is provided and a power supply circuit is stopped.
Further, to satisfy the high-speed performance, for example, it is required to rapidly stabilize voltage outputted from a power supply circuit included in a flash memory.
In this respect, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-319488 proposes a method that stabilizes a bias voltage outputted from a bias circuit to secure high-speed performance of a read system circuit.